Birthday Gift
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: I was all too ready to explode myself, and pulled almost out of Nina before thrusting upwards with my hips, ramming my prick deep into her garden of delights, I screwed my dick inside her, feeling my balls tighten as the pressure became irresistible..


Nina, Amber and Patricia were the women in the front office, I was a technology teacher in a large secondary school, and secretly lusted after all three of them.

Nina was a curvaceous brunette in her mid-thirties, beautiful breasts, intelligent, bubbly, flirty. Amber had long black hair, her breasts had freckled on the parts I could see,and I imagined that the freckles continued downwards.( I fantasized about seeing just how far). Patricia had long blonde hair, a slender figure and small, shapely breasts.

I'd taken Nina out for a drink a few times, we'd got to know each other when I'd fixed her car one evening after school. As a thank-you, she'd suggested a drink on the way home. She'd played 'footsie' with me at the pub, and afterwards, in my car in a dark corner of the car park, we kissed, leading to some very enjoyable titty-sucking and cunt-licking,finishing off with me being eaten and wanked,all in all, a very pleasant evening!

I'd flirted quite explicitly with all three women at one time or another, some of the banter had been very fruity,and Amber, for instance, would contrive to squeeze past me as I stood at the photocopied,her full breasts deliberately rubbing against my arm and chest.

'Oh, Sorry! She would say, and smile at me.

I often had to wait for an incipient erection to deflate before I could leave the office.

Nina was my favourite of the three, but they had all featured in my masturbatory fantasies. One morning before the children were due at school, I was in the office checking my mail, when Nina got up from her desk,walked over to me and said quietly,

'Eddie, it's your birthday next week,- the girls and I have clubbed together to give you a little present.'

She reached across, took a brown envelope out of my mail cubby-hole and handed it to me.

'Let us know as soon as possible if you can make it' said Nina, rather smiled, patted me on the bum, and returned to her desk.

I didn't open the letter till breaktime.I wasn't on playground supervision duty that day, and was in my storeroom, where I had a desk and chair and electric kettle.I used a craft knife to slit the end of the was a card, on which was handwritten;

'Holiday Inn, Business Suite 17. 8pm. Tuesday 16th. Dress optional'

'Dress Optional?' I said to myself,' I've heard of Dress Casual or Formal, but 'Optional'? I made up my mind to ask Nina what it meant but when I saw her the next day she just smiled and said,

'My lips are sealed. And don't bother asking the girls,you'll get the same answer.'

Thus it was that at the appointed time,(dressed casually) I stood in the quiet carpeted corridor of the Holiday Inn, and knocked on the door of suite 17.

I heard a quiet flurry of voices inside the room, then Nina's voice;

'Is that you, Eddie?'

Yes, I replied, are you going to let me in?

'Put this on first' she said, and I heard a faint scratching noise as a satin blindfold with the 'Emirates' airline logo was pushed under the door. I picked it up and, feeling a bit silly, put it on.

'Right. I'm wearing it'

'Can you see anything?'

'No' I replied, a little impatiently. I imagined that there would be a roomful of friends and colleagues who would shout 'Happy Birthday'

'O.K.-You can come in now'

I heard the sound of the door handle being turned, then someone,(I assumed, Nina,) took my hand and led me into the room. It was silent, although I knew there were several people there. About six steps into the room a hand was placed on my chest. I stopped. Then:

'Don't you dare look!' said Nina , and I felt fingers on the buttons of my shirt, undoing them from the top.

When the fingers reached my trousers my shirt was pulled off. I then felt hands on my belt. It was undone and my trousers were pulled down. I stepped out of them and stood there my briefs wondering what the hell was coming next.

What came next were fingers (lots of fingers!) on my shoulders and chest, moving in a gentle random pattern. Then I felt my nipples being rubbed, then pinched gently. I suddenly hoped that the friends and colleagues weren't there, as I was developing a hard-on. I could feel it stretching the front of my briefs.

Some of the fondling fingers migrated to my cock.- I shivered as someone ran their fingertips up my shaft,and pulled my waistband down so that my swollen glans was poking over the top.  
I was beginning to think that this might not be an ordinary birthday party..

The mystery hand moved me a few steps forward. Then:

'Happy Birthday, Eddie!' came a chorus of female voices,

My blindfold was pulled off , and hardly believing my eyes, I saw, in front of me, my three office women,Nina dressed in black lace bra and knickers, suspender belt and black stockings, Amber in peach silk bra and panties, and Patricia dressed as a schoolgirl, with open blouse,no bra,loosely tied school tie,white knee-length socks, and a very short grey pleated skirt..

As I stood there in delighted astonishment, Nina said:

'We got the idea from the film 'The Italian Job', where..'

I broke in,-

' - Where Michael Caine has just been released from prison, and all his old girlfriends lay on a party for him.' I said.

'So, what do you want, Eddie,' the girls chorused.

I quoted Caine's reply from the film:-

'Everything,' I said..

If I live to be a hundred I will remember the details of the evening that followed..

To start with, Nina removed my pants and led me to a large leather sofa in the middle of the suite.

'Make yourself comfy on there,' she said, and I lay back on the cushions. Nina unclipped her bra, removed it and dropped it to the floor. then she took her panties off...I gazed at her in undisguised lust..she was beautiful-everything I loved in a woman..lovely breasts,curves and legs to die for..

She knelt along the sofa and leaned over me, grasping my cock and pulling my foreskin down fully so that my wet, purple glans was bared. Her full breasts were resting on my thigh. She lowered her head to take my prick into her mouth and ran her tongue around the tip..the sensation was mind-blowing,my cock swelled in Nina's mouth as she grasped my shaft, wanking me and sucking me deep.I closed my eyes...

'Jesus! That feels so good!' I gasped, and then felt hands on my chest..Amber leaned over the back of the sofa and sucked my nipples,then when they were good and hard, bit them gently. I bucked my hips upwards at the sensation, inadvertently thrusting my cock deeper into Nina's mouth..She gagged a little, and I apologised, but she only said;

'Mmmm!'.- and sucked me in deeper..

Patricia knelt next to my head, and moved over me so that her partially covered breasts were inches from my face. I reached up and pulled her blouse open so that I could get my hands on them.I pulled her tit to my mouth and sucked it, licking her hard gasped with pleasure, and her hand went under her short skirt into her knickers, sliding down until her fingers were rubbing her clit.

Nina pulled her mouth off my prick and wanked me slowly.

'I want some of that,' said Amber, and there was a brief tug-of-war over my cock, which Amber won, bending down and pulling my throbbing prick to her mouth, running her teeth down my ridged shaft. My cock was now painfully hard, and I was looking forward to relieving the pressure..

'On the floor, Mr. Stone... Sir', ordered Patricia, and I climbed off the sofa and lay on the deep pile carpet. Amber thoughtfully put a sofa cushion under my head, then straddled me and knee-walked up my body until her hairs and slit, hardly covered by her skimpy panties, were resting on my face..I breathed deeply, inhaling the lovely aroma of sexed-up woman, then pulled the lacy material aside with my fingers and slipped my tongue into her slit. As my tongue-tip played with her hardening clit, she hissed with pleasure and thrust her hot cunt hard in my face..

Then, as I ate Amber's sweet pussy, I felt Nina straddle my thighs, then her hand guided my swollen prick into her wet hot slit, and she screwed herself down onto me, taking my full length up inside her. Then she reached forward, under Amber's arms, and lifted Amber's bra before cupping her breasts in her hands and running her fingers over the swelling nipples. Amber panted as I tongued her,her eyes were closed and she was completely lost in the moment, pushing her wet slit hard onto my mouth,

I groaned and thrust up into Nina's welcoming cunt, pushing until my balls were tight against her hairs..I started to fuck her,and we moved together for a few dozen strokes before she pulled almost off before ramming her slit back down on me..I rutted her frenziedly, God! I was in seventh heaven, and felt the pressure gathering in my groin..then:.

'Not quite yet, Eddie' said Nina, and pulled off my cock with a faint sexy sucking sound..  
'We want this party to last all evening,we've hired the suite 'til midnight..'

Amber lifted herself off my face, and I licked my lips, savouring her sweet juices.

Patricia was sitting on the edge of the sofa, tits bared,skirt riding up her thighs to expose her soaking knickers. I said in my teacher's voice:

'Patricia Cartwright, how many times have you been told that your skirt is too short? The school uniform rules state that the hem must come three inches below the knee'.  
Patricia wriggled her hips, and her mound pushed against her panties.

'Sorry, Mr. Stone', she whispered contritely, 'I won't do it again'.

'Not good enough, I'm afraid, Patricia', I said, 'I'm afraid that you've been a very naughty girl, and naughty girls deserve to be punished'.

'Oh, please sir,I'm very sorry', whispered Patricia, eyes downcast.

'Sorry doesn't cut it, young lady', I said sternly, 'You need something to make you remember in future'.

I sat on the sofa next to Patricia.

'Stand here in front of me'. I ordered. Patricia got to her feet and stood a foot away from me. I could see her panties beneath her skirt. I reached out to lift her skirt up, and my hands went to her knickers. I hooked my fingers over the waistband and ripped them down and off..

'You won't be needing these, young lady', I said. Your punishment is a spanking on your bare bottom'. As I said it I could feel my cock twitch at the thought of Patricia over my knee, arse bare, awaiting the slap..

'Over my lap ', I ordered.

Patricia bent over and positioned her bottom across my knees. I could feel her tits and nipples on my bare thighs..my erect cock poked against her stomach. I pulled her skirt up, exposing her pink bottom. I ran my finger down the crack between her globes, momentarily pausing to brush her cunt lips with my fingertip, feeling her juices drip onto my leg. She shivered.

'Oh! Sir, please!- I'm really very sorry..'she whimpered. Please don't spank me'.

In reply I swung my hand against her pale smooth impact was surprisingly loud,and Patricia convulsed against me. The feel of her tits and hairs against my thighs made my cock spasm.

I spanked her again,- my first slap slowly bloomed in bright pink against the paleness of her sobbed,

'Please, sir,it hurts..'

My third stroke was on her thigh,just below the curve of her buttock. As the welt became visible on her leg,I leaned down and licked the pink hand print, then put my hand between her legs, opening them slightly. The lips of her slit were puffy and wet..As she panted and sobbed quietly, Nina and Amber stepped forward. Nina spoke:

'Please sir, can we take some of Patricia's punishment', she asked.

I considered it.

'I was going to give this wicked girl a dozen spanks,' I said,' but I'll give you all four each, if you really want to spare Patricia's arse'.

I directed them to kneel in front of me, one each side of Patricia, bottoms in the air, and then gave Nina and Amber a hard slap on their lovely bums..Nina made no noise, but Amber gave a little squeal of pain (arousal?). I spanked Nina again, harder, and she responded by thrusting her bottom towards me and gasping:

'I'm just as wicked as Patricia, sir,- I don't keep my desk tidy, and last week I was half-an-hour late'.

'Such wickedness cannot go unpunished' I said, and slapped her bottom again. My cock was now throbbing and rock-hard, swelling more with every stroke I applied..I could see Nina's cunt-lips as she knelt with her knees apart, juices dripping down her inner thighs.

Patricia was wriggling her arse towards me.

'I don't think you're taking this lesson to heart', I told her,You need to be shown the error of your ways.' I slapped Patricia's already bright pink bottom, then tipped her off my lap onto the floor. She climbed up onto the sofa and sat down, her flaming arse pressed against the cool smooth leather.I walked on hands and knees to Nina and spanked her once more before leaning over her so that my cock poked between her thighs, resting between her swollen lips. She felt my shaft sliding up between her legs, and reached back to grasp it, pulling it to her hot cunt.

I pushed slowly up into her sweet place, my juice-covered nob easing her walls wide apart. She gave a moan of pleasure as I split her open, and thrust languorous back onto me until I filled her to my balls.

Amber moved around so that she was lying, legs wide apart, in front of Nina. She slid her hands down to her slit and began fingering herself. She whispered:

'Oh! Nina, I want you to make me cum with your tongue!' she writhed and lifted her thighs towards Nina's face,-'I had to go and sit in the loo last week and finger myself, imagining that you were doing it.'

Nina whispered to her,-

'Amber, you daft girl, why didn't you tell me, I'd have gone there with you..'she lowered her head towards Amber's slit, and licked it from bottom to top,pausing to give the swollen clit a special caress with her tongue-tip. Then she stuck her tongue deep into Amber's pussy,licking her juices. Amber moaned in ecstasy and moved sideways so that Nina could suck and bite her tits Amber fingered herself fast and deep until her finger-fucking combined with Nina's attention to her nipples brought her to a noisy climax.

'Oh! Nina, Love! ooooh! she gasped as her hips bucked and thrust..

I was all too ready to explode myself, and pulled almost out of Nina before thrusting upwards with my hips, ramming my prick deep into her garden of delights, I screwed my dick inside her, feeling my balls tighten as the pressure became irresistible..

'Oh! Fuck! I gasped,"Here it comes" Nina pushed back onto me..

'I'm such a wicked girl, sir, fill me with your hot cum!" she panted,"I'm cumming too! -Aaah!'

My cock spasmed as I shot my cum deep inside Nina. She slid forward onto her front, her mouth resting on Amber's pussy, my cock still deep inside her.I looked up to see Patricia standing by the sofa, pointing a camcorder at our revels.

Later we all sat and watched a re-run of the action, and got so horny that Patricia got thoroughly fucked by me as the other two looked on and pleasured one another. Thank God it was a Friday, I felt like sleeping for the entire weekend!

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Long time no see, hun? So the hospital I was at wanted me to go to a specialist about my 'broken' finger, and the specialist said that my finger wasn't broken... I was not happy. I had a lot of school work to catch up on mostly in keyboarding, language arts, and algebra, so that's where I was. I've decided that I've lost my muse for writing M-shot, so I'm finished with these for a while. If a random story ideal shows up in my head then I'll make it. Sorry guys, so this will be the last time I'll se y'all for a while, unless you read other stories that I post then... Yeah... **


End file.
